Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 is a video game for the Dreamcast and GameCube, released in 2001. It is the sequel to Sonic Adventure, and introduces Shadow and Rouge. Plot Dr. Eggman breaks into the base on Prison Island, makes his way through the area Iron Gate, and uses the white Chaos Emerald to awaken a top-secret military weapon that his grandfather was working on. This weapon is a black hedgehog named Shadow. A security robot named Hot Shot appears, but Shadow fights him and kills him. He leaves, telling Eggman to meet him in the central control room of Space Colony ARK. Meanwhile, a bat named Rouge is trying to take the Master Emerald from Knuckles. Eggman tries to steal it, but Knuckles shatters it into pieces to prevent this, and Eggman flies away in his Eggmobile. Knuckles collects three Master Emerald pieces in Wild Canyon while Rouge collects three Master Emerald pieces in Dry Lagoon. Sonic has been captured by the military, GUN, but escapes. He races through the city, City Escape. Eggman sets up a base in the desert area, and races through the desert area Sand Ocean. Inside his base he watches on TV a report saying Sonic (whom Shadow was mistaken for) robbed a bank and took a Chaos Emerald. Shadow remembers a human named Maria asking him to do something for the people of Earth. Shadow's motives for attacking the humans are revenge for Maria. He races through Radical Highway. At night, Sonic fights a GUN robot named Big Foot. After Sonic kills Big Foot, Shadow appears. He uses the green Chaos Emerald to teleport away with Chaos Control after telling Sonic he is the ultimate life form. Shortly after he disappears, Sonic is captured by GUN. Rouge locates Eggman's base and makes her way through Egg Quarters, where she finds a transporter whose destination is set to the Space Colony ARK. On board the ARK, Eggman goes through the Lost Colony area until he reunites with Shadow. Shadow tells Eggman that the ARK was the first colony created by mankind, and it contains a weapon called the Eclipse Cannon, which can destroy an entire planet. To reactivate it, the power of the Chaos Emeralds is required. Rouge appears with the blue Chaos Emerald and offers to help Eggman and Shadow find the Emeralds. Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge go to Prison Island, where three Chaos Emeralds are. Eggman comes up with a plan, for him to distract the GUN soldiers, for Shadow to activate some explosives, and for Rouge to get the Emerald. Eggman races through the Weapons Bed area of the base, with Shadow and Rouge following. Once they are in an outside area, Amy runs over to Shadow, mistaking him for Sonic. Eggman says he'll deal with Amy and sends Shadow and Rouge to do their jobs. Tails, not believing that Sonic is guilty of the crimes he has been convicted for, flies to Prison Island with his Tornado 2, and when he notices Amy and Eggman, transforms it into a mech and defeats Eggman in battle. Eggman leaves, and Tails goes after him through the area Prison Lane. Eggman has Shadow set the explosives for 15 minutes. Rouge finds the purple, red, and cyan Chaos Emeralds. Amy finds Sonic and releases him from his cell. As Sonic races through the area Metal Harbor, Rouge fights and kills a guard robot, Flying Dog, but becomes trapped in the safe and calls Shadow for help. Shadow races through White Jungle to the base, and when he reaches Green Forest, he runs into Sonic. Sonic fights Shadow until Eggman tells Shadow to leave Prison Island before it explodes. Sonic races to get Tails and Amy while Shadow gets to Rouge and escapes with her and the Emeralds using Chaos Control. Sonic, Tails, and Amy escape in the Tornado 2 as Prison Island explodes. Knuckles finds three more Emerald pieces at Pumpkin Hill. With six Emeralds, Eggman does a demonstration of the Eclipse Cannon. Broadcasting this to the world, Eggman destroys half the moon. A timer activates on the cannon and counts down from 24 hours. Tails decides to use the yellow Chaos Emerald to find Eggman. When the cops show up, Sonic distracts them while Tails and Amy make their escape through Mission Street. The cannon will take a while to charge to full power with only six Emeralds. Rouge tells Eggman that Tails was awarded the yellow Emerald for saving Station Square from Eggman's missile. After Eggman and Shadow leave, Rouge contacts someone unspecified. As Knuckles finds three more Emerald pieces at Aquatic Mine, Sonic contacts Tails, who says he can't get a signal of the other Emeralds because they are in space. Knuckles appears before Tails and Amy, and Tails decides to trace Eggman by the signal he sends to the president. Tails races after the president's limo at Route 101 while Rouge races after him (Route 280), detecting Chaos Emerald power. Inside the president's limo, Eggman tells him to surrender to the Eggman empire or else he'll destroy the world. Sonic and Tails enter and say that they'll stop him, and when Tails gets Eggman's signal and says he's on Space Colony ARK, he and Sonic leave before the president receives a call from his agent. Shadow races through Sky Rail to find Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy in the Tornado 2 heading to Eggman's base in the desert. Tails leads them through the desert area Hidden Base to the Pyramid Cave, where Sonic leads them to a locked door. Knuckles finds the three keys to the door but encounters a ghost, King Boom Boo. After Knuckles destroys the ghost, the four go through the door to come face to face with Eggman, who sends Egg Golem after them. Sonic defeats Egg Golem, damaging his restraining mechanism and causing him to attack Eggman. Eggman fights him and kills him with missiles while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy fly a rocket to the ARK. Along the way they hit an asteroid and lose the Master Emerald pieces. Rouge tricks Eggman into giving her the password for space colony control, and finds out about the Ultimate Life Form project. Upon arrival at the ARK, Knuckles separates from the others to find the Emerald pieces. Tails says they must destroy the Eclipse Cannon from the inside, and shows them a fake Chaos Emerald he created, which has the same wavelengths and properties of a real Emerald, and is designed to shut the Eclipse Cannon down. Tails goes through Eternal Engine and destroys the power supply while Sonic heads for the control room with the fake Emerald. Knuckles and Rouge each find three Master Emerald pieces at Meteor Herd and Mad Space, respectively, before they come face to face and fight over the Emerald pieces. Knuckles wins, and Rouge loses her footing and falls toward a lava pit, but Knuckles saves her, claiming he only did so for the Emeralds. Rouge gives all her Emerald pieces to Knuckles. Eggman races through the Cosmic Wall area, while Sonic reaches the control room. He is about to set the Emerald when Eggman tells Tails to tell Sonic to meet him at the research facility by threatening Amy. Sonic races through the Crazy Gadget area of ARK to get to Eggman. While Amy is sulking that Sonic and Tails left her, Eggman appears before her and asks her where Sonic and Tails are. Tails appears, and then Sonic enters. Eggman demands that Sonic give him the yellow Emerald. Sonic gives him the fake Emerald, but Eggman, not falling for it, traps Sonic in a capsule with an explosive device and launches him into space, blowing up the capsule. Eggman tells Tails to give him the real Emerald, but Tails fights Eggman and defeats him. However, Eggman takes the yellow Emerald while Tails is not looking. Sonic uses Chaos Control with the power of the fake Emerald to escape the explosion, appearing before Knuckles on the ARK. He goes to use the Emerald to shut down the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge finds the other six Emeralds at the Eclipse Cannon. Shadow appears before Rouge and tells her he knows the truth - she is a government agent. Shadow tells her to leave the Emeralds where they are. As Sonic races through the area Final Rush, Shadow races through the area Final Chase, until they come face to face. Sonic and Shadow fight, and eventually Sonic wins. Eggman places the yellow Chaos Emerald with the others on the control panel for the Eclipse Cannon. A message by his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, appears on a screen. Gerald, who at this time has been condemned to death, designed the cannon not to fire a laser and blow up the earth, but to set the Space Colony ARK to crash into Earth and blow it up. Gerald’s message is broadcasted across the earth, while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy watch. Eggman gives Rouge Gerald’s diary, and Rouge reads it on the computer. It says that Gerald created Shadow for the benefit of mankind, but the military tried to destroy Shadow, killing Gerald’s colleagues, including Maria, who was his granddaughter. The colony was shut down to prevent Shadow from falling into the wrong hands. Gerald went insane from Maria’s death, and this drove him to seek vengeance on Earth by destroying it. Eggman decides to help Sonic shut down the Eclipse Cannon, as the impact will kill him as well. Rouge suggests using the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Knuckles race to the core while Amy asks Shadow to help them. Shadow remembers that Maria did not want him to destroy the earth, but to give the people of Earth a better future. Sonic and Knuckles reach the core, which is designed to resemble the shrine of the Master Emerald to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The core summons the prototype of the ultimate life form, a bio dinosaur named Biolizard. Shadow appears and fights Biolizard, defeating him while Knuckles places the Master Emerald. It nearly negates the Chaos Emeralds’ power, but Biolizard uses Chaos Control and merges with the Space Colony ARK to become Finalhazard, controlling the space colony to continue its crash course with Earth. Sonic and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow, fly into space, and battle Finalhazard. Together they defeat Finalhazard, Shadow striking the deathblow. However, by now the colony is moving too quickly to be stopped, so Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control to teleport the colony back to its spot in space, as still as it was before. Shadow, severely weakened from the battle, falls to his apparent death. The battle was witnessed by everyone on Earth, redeeming both Sonic and Shadow in the eyes of the humans. Sonic tells Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman that Shadow is dead. Eggman wonders whether his grandfather really meant to destroy them all, as he was his hero, while Rouge decides to give up looking for jewels. And they all head back to Earth. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *President *Maria *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Biolizard Stages Hero #City Escape (Sonic) #Wild Canyon (Knuckles) #Prison Lane (Tails) #Metal Harbor (Sonic) #Green Forest (Sonic) #Pumpkin Hill (Knuckles) #Mission Street (Tails) #Aquatic Mine (Knuckles) #Route 101 (Tails) #Hidden Base (Tails) #Pyramid Cave (Sonic) #Death Chamber (Knuckles) #Eternal Engine (Tails) #Meteor Herd (Knuckles) #Crazy Gadget (Sonic) #Final Rush (Sonic) Dark #Iron Gate (Eggman) #Dry Lagoon (Rouge) #Sand Ocean (Eggman) #Radical Highway (Shadow) #Egg Quarters (Rouge) #Lost Colony (Eggman) #Weapons Bed (Eggman) #Security Hall (Rouge) #White Jungle (Shadow) #Route 280 (Rouge) #Sky Rail (Shadow) #Mad Space (Rouge) #Cosmic Wall (Eggman) #Final Chase (Shadow) Last Story #Cannon's Core Sonic and Shadow's stages are straightforward, Tails and Eggman's stages involve them piloting mechs similar to the robot Gamma in Sonic Adventure, and Knuckles and Rouge's stages involve them collecting Master Emerald pieces or Chaos Emeralds, similar to Sonic Adventure. Bosses Hero *Big Foot (Sonic) *Dr. Eggman (Tails) *Shadow (Sonic) *King Boom Boo (Knuckles) *Egg Golem (Sonic) *Rouge (Knuckles) *Dr. Eggman (Tails) *Shadow (Sonic) Dark *Hot Shot (Shadow) *Tails (Eggman) *Flying Dog (Rouge) *Sonic (Shadow) *Egg Golem (Eggman) *Knuckles (Rouge) *Tails (Eggman) *Shadow (Sonic) Last Story *Biolizard *The Finalhazard Trivia *The series gets darker from here. *Eggman destroys the moon, but the moon has been restored by the next game, Sonic Advance, as it is where the final battle takes place. It is unclear how the moon was restored, but it is possible that this was done through use of the Chaos Emeralds. Category:Games Category:3D games